C22's Helios
|-| Wild Fire = C22Helios' Guardian Bakugan. Description: (Description needed) Abilities: *'3 Lined Shot- Wildfire Helios fires 3 blast of fire at the same time' *'Fire Enblazement- Wildfire Helios covers his body with fire' *'Enblazemented Charge- Wildfire Helios charges into his opponent' |-| Ascended = Description: Abilities: *'Ascended Blaze-last- Ascended Helios creates a beam of fiery energy' *'Extreme Ember- Ascended Helios covers arms in fire' *'Ascended Beat-down- Ascended Helios attacks his opponent, in a wrath' *'Flaming Drill-Cut- Ascended Helios flies forward, spinning, which sends his opponent into the ground multiple times. Then his opponent receives an uppercut' Ultimate Ability: *'Magma Cannon- Ascended Helios makes a cannon of magma, that attaches to his back and fires magma balls' |-| Fire Strike = Description: A giant dragon With 4 wings each with one flaming spike on the tip. Has a Orange orb in chest area that can absorb energy from the sun. Wings can also fold into body (like Titanium Dragonoid) for close range combat. Very Buff. Abilities: *'Radiant Wings! ( Fire Strike Helios' four wings spread out with a solar shine that can blind )' *'Solar Splash! ( Fire Strike Helios lands on the opponent with a sun heated body )' *'Fury Fire! ( FS Helios assaults the opponent with fiery fist outlines )' *'Solar Cannon! ( A fiery outline of a cannon is created on FS Helios' back and used as a weapon )' *'Cannon Lift! ( FS Helios digs the cannon into his opponent and send him/her flying )' *'Flash Fire! ( FS Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest )' *'Dragon Shield! ( FS Spreads his arms and creates a energy shield )' *'Strike Flash! ( FS Helios attacks the opponent, in 3 seconds )' Ultimate Abilities: *'Nova Scorch-Fire Strike Helios' Chest Orb Turns into blue flames which blot out the sun and then fires them in a violent spinning stream of flames' *'Solar Double-strike- FS Helios fires a blast from his cannon that strikes the opponent with an outline hit and a direct hit' Sacred Ability: *'Dragon Raze- FS Helios shoots a fireball into the air which explodes into to smaller ones that also explode into smaller ones and seek out the enemy; each split strengthens and quickens the fireballs' Unity Abilties *'With Fire- Used in conjunction with Lady Heat; The sky turns red and meteors rain from it' *'Poison Surprise- Used in conjunction with Cyanide Helios; Cyanide Helios makes a ice cream cone with poison in it and FS Helios hands it to the opponent and hits them with a short blast of fire from the chest while stunned by the poison' |-| Burtrike = Description: FS Helios mutated by Darterym's black spheres. Abilities: |-| Extremis = Description: A large dragon with 4 wings, each with a spiked tip. His tail has a sword on the end that can pierce through anything. Has pulsating lines that alternate between red, black and white that led to his chest core. Has control over Pyrus, Haos and Darkus. Abilities: * One Point Breakthrough: (Darkus) Extremis changes to Darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy * Laser Precision: (Haos) Extremis changes to Haos and conjure a bow made of light * Flaring Extreme: (Pyrus) Extremis changes to Pyrus, charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it * Wing Cocoon: (Darkus) Extremis changes to Darkus and wraps his wings around him self for use as a shield * Blind Extreme: (Haos) Extremis Releases a blinding flash after changing to Haos * Sun Spot: (Pyrus) After changing to Pyrus, Extremis creates a bubble like shield around himself * Shadow Movement: (Darkus) Extremis turns into a shadow after turning to Darkus * Light Extreme: (Haos) Extremis turns into light after changing to Haos * Fire Movement: (Pyrus) Extremis turns into a torrent of flames once in Pyrus * Song of Healing: (Darkus) Extremis turns to Darkus, Pulls out a ocarina, plays a eerie tune and heals all his allies * Life Exchange: (Haos) Extremis turns to Haos, then drains a opponents health and gives it to himself or an ally * Vitamin D Healing: (Pyrus) Extremis turns to Pyrus, then makes the sun shine bright and give all his allies vitamin D to heal them * Explotreme: Extremis Helios throws a ball of explosive flames * Lightspeed Extreme: (Haos) Extremis turns to Haos and travels at the speed of light towards his opponent Ultimate Abilities: * '''Wing Beat Sword: (Pyrus Haos) Extremis Helios releases a blinding flash then charges at the opponent with a fire charged sword * Ragnarok Buster: (Pyrus Darkus) Extremis Helios traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of Pyrus energy from his chest core * Crystal Null: (Haos Darkus) Helios makes a shield of Haos energy and charges power and fires a beam of energy that slowly takes away a Crystalic Bakugan's power; only hurts Crystalics * Pyro Cannon: (Pyrus) Extremis Helios launches short bursts of fire that explode on impact from his chest core after attribute changes to Pyrus. ''' * '''Fatal Buster: (Darkus) After a attribute change, Helios wraps his tail around a opponent's neck and puts a palm on their chest. A huge blast of dark energy is fired from the palm and does massive damage to the opponent, sometimes a one hit if the opponent is not ready for the attack. * Final Flash: (Haos) Extremis Helios changes to Haos, then spreads his arms out. Once enough energy is gathered, he puts his palms together and screams the ability name at the top of his lungs and fires a massive energy wave. Takes a long time to charge. ''' Sacred Ability: * '''Triple Threat Triad (Haos, Darkus, Pyrus) Extremis splits into 3 copies of himself each with one of his attributes, the Darkus copy throws a super sharp disk of darkness, the Pyrus copy makes a torrent of fire around the opponent, and the Haos copy shoots a blast of light at the opponent; they then join back up Category:C22Helios Category:Wild Fire Helios Category:Wolf Story 2 Character Category:Wolf Story 3 Character Category:Ascended Helios Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:Cyanide Helios Category:Lady Heat Category:Tournament Epilogue Character Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Character Category:Burtrike Helios Category:Darterym Category:Extremis Helios Category:Humagons-Times Collide Character Category:Dark-Bright Corper Character Category:Defaming Fogs Character Category:Legends' Rage Character Category:Male Bakugan